Warriors High!
by DawnShadowQueen
Summary: What happens when you take the warrior cats and dunk them in high school? This! And romances, boys, and homework are just a few of what happens... At Warriors High! Rated T to be safe. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Holly's POV

I yawned, wondering what had pierced the fabric of my sleep. Through half-closed eyes, I glanced at the calendar. September 4th. First day of school. Wait, first day of WHAT?! Oh my god! I'm going to be late for school and fail 9th Grade and- I stopped abruptly. Footsteps came this way. Slowly the handle of my doorknob turned and… Leo's face poked out. "Is everything okay, sis?" he asked.

"You scared me!" I exclaimed.

"Everything scares you these days, Holly." He laughed. "Have you checked on Jay?" I shook my head. "Nope." I answered. "Probably sleeping in."

"I heard that!" came an annoyed voice from further up the hall. A very annoyed voice.

"Sorry to wake you up." I said sarcastically. "You _obviously_ needed your beauty sleep."

"I do not need beauty sleep!" That's my brother, Jay. He can be a bit of a hothead at times. _Hey! I'm _not_ a hothead!_ came a voice from out of nowhere. Apparently, Jay can walk in dreams and thoughts of other people. Leo hates that. Oh, and Leo? He is great at sports and can't get injured. Everybody wants to be on his team.

If my brothers have things like that, where's mine? I guess my "power" could be that I'm a great leader. That's according to my mom. I don't mean to boast, but in 4th and 5th Grade I was in Student Council, I got elected class president at grades 6 and 7, and I became student advisor at 8th grade. Nice record.

Let's introduce us. The oldest child is Leo, he's 18. Leo's on the track to become a sports star. I'm next, at 16. I want to be a playwright or an actress. Jay's 15, but he got pushed ahead a grade because he's really good at assignments. He's not sure what he's going to be. My mom's Laurel Fire. She's a teacher at George Kiel Elementary and a part-time author. My dad's Jacob Bramble. He's the Social Studies professor at Warriors High. My school. Oh, and did I mention Jay's blind? Probably not.

"Kids, breakfast!" came Mom's voice from downstairs. "Coming!" shouted Leo. Oh no! I gotta get dressed! I was glad I laid out my outfit the night before. I slipped on my green sequined blouse and a darker blue skirt the ended just before my knees. I felt the faint weight of my green choker with a blue star in the middle. A simple but attractive blue star barrete over my right ear completed my look.

Just to check, I dashed to the bathroom and glanced at the mirror. Right next to perfect. I went out and scanned my brothers critically. Leo was wearing a sports jersey and some shorts. Jay had a white polo shirt with jeans. I nodded. "Come on!" I said. I grabbed Jay's hand but he twisted away. "I'm fine!" he said indignantly. Must still be mad about our argument. He felt his way down the stairs. I leapt past Jay and took the lead. Leo followed suit. We reached the dining table for some pancakes. "Yum." said Leo. "Thanks, Mom."

Mom nodded. "Jay, do you want syrup?" she asked. He shrugged. "Sure, I guess." Mom poured him some syrup and passed the can to me. I added a thin layer and gave it to Leo. After breakfast, I went to the bathroom and added a light touch of lip gloss. A dusting of green eyeshadow. Perfect. "Get on your shoes!" Mom called. "I'm driving you to school." I clicked off the light and exited the bathroom.

Racing to the door, I slipped on my emerald green flats. They had sky blue bows on the toe. Walking to the car, I chose the seat on the far right. Jay was in the middle. Leo got on the right seat in the front row, after some arguing. "I have your backpacks, so don't worry." said Mom. She started the ignition key and _vroomed_ out of the garage.

In about 7 minutes, we reached the high school. She found a parking space and I exited. "Jay, we're going in." I told him. He sluggishly exited the car. "Come on." said Mom. I walked to the big double doors. I pushed one open. I slowly took a deep breath, and walked into Warriors High.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the double post last chapter, I was new to Fanfiction. I'll try to update at least once a week or whenever I have time.**

Jay's POV:

I followed Holly into the High. On the way, I stumbled a little over something that seemed like an iron door holder. Or was it a discarded can? Quickly regaining my balance, I followed the click-clack of Holly's shoes. "Alright." said Mom. "I got you guys here early so you'll have time to get to the assembly hall." Yeah, like I couldn't find it myself. But I bit back my angry retort and nodded.

"Jay, let's go." urged Leo. He grabbed my hand. I followed my brother as he steered me through the maze of hallways. I heard a faint rusting of paper as Holly said "Guys, I got a map of the school. We just have to turn left then right. Second door on the right."

"Sure." replied Leo. He must have looked at the map because he said "This is a really confusing map." As we walked along the hallways, I wondered what homeroom I had. I hoped it wasn't too crowded in the hallways when I got out for other subjects.

Eventually, we reached the assembly hall. "Nobody's here yet." said Mom. "Do you think you can get along fine without me? I have to get to Kiel at 8:00. It's a pretty long way."

"Sure, Mom." came Holly's voice. "We'll be fine." Judging by the way her voice echoed, I guessed there was a high celling with fairly smooth walls.

"Okay." Mom said. "Bye." I heard her footsteps receding into the long hallways, until they grew too faint for me to hear. We stood in silence until I heard another pair of footsteps. A bit lighter this time, and probably female. "Guys, do you hear that?" I asked.

"Those footsteps?" asked Leo. "It should be another teacher." Just then, she walked in. "Why, hello." said the woman. "My name is Mrs. Sand, the science teacher. Who are you three?"

"I'm Holly." replied Holly. "These are my brothers, Leo and Jay."

"Is your last name Fire?" asked Mrs. Sand. I nodded. "Great." She said. "Just making sure. You can get a seat." I nodded again and followed Holly again. After 5 minutes, the hall filled up. After about 8 minutes, it was full. Soon, a loud voice boomed over the mike. "May I please have your attention." came the voice of the headmaster. "I am Mr. Fire. I would like to welcome you to Warriors High. Now, for our staff members." He began describing them, but it was mostly like this:

Mr. Fire: Headmaster

Mr. Gray: Assistant Headmaster

Mrs. Silver: Secretary

Ms. Spots: Secretary

Mrs. Leaf: Nurse

Mrs. Yellow: Nurse

Mrs. Sand: Science

Mr. Tiger: Math

Mr. White: Language Arts

Mrs. Bright: Social Studies

Mr. Spider: Reading

Ms. Daisy: History

Mr. Red: Spelling

Mrs. Blue: Advanced Math

Mr. Thistle: Homeroom

Mrs. Maple: Homeroom

Mr. Broken: Homeroom

Mr. Small: Homeroom

Mrs. Dawn: Homeroom

Mr. Bramble: P.E.

Mr. Lion: P.E.

Mr. Crow: Library

Ms. Moon: Music

Ms. Willow: Music

Mrs. Wind: Art

Mr. Pine: Baseball Coach

Mr. Sun: Football Coach

And so on. After that, I was pretty bored. Those were the main staff members anyway. Then he said "Please follow your homeroom teachers to class."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I didn't get a lot of time to work on this. And homeroom is where the students go at the start and end of the school day. Sorry, I don't have homeroom in my school.**

Leo's POV

I took Jay's hand as we went to homeroom. "We have Mrs. Dawn." said Holly. She checked a paper she held in her hand. "Then after we put our stuff there, we have Social Studies with Mrs. Bright. Schedule?"

"What?" I asked. "What schedule?"

"Don't tell me that you didn't get it, Mr. High-and-Mighty." Holly laughed. She waved the paper in front of my face. "Oh, right…" I blushed, embarrassed. I could see it said "SCHEDULE" in caps. I took the pamphlet. Since we were in different grades, I spilt from the two. By now, I had reached homeroom. "Hello." greeted a woman. She was dressed in a yellow blouse and an orange long skirt.

"I am Mrs. Maple and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. Please choose a temporary seat." The seats were arranged into groups. I chose the one in the very back. The students poured in, and soon the room was full. The kids that sat at my group were Cindy Light, Brandon Breeze, and two other new kids whose name I didn't know. I figured they were from other high's.

"Hello, _Leonardo_." smiled Brandon.

"Shut it."

"Don't bother him, Leo." assured Cindy. "He's not worth it."

I sighed. Just then the bell rang and I walked to my locker and dumped my stuff there. I looked at the schedule and sighed.

"Hey, _Leonardo_." said an all-too-familiar voice. "I hope you like our next class together."

Just my luck. Brandon's locker was right next to mine.

"Can't you guys just stop arguing?" hissed another voice. I took one look and tried hard not to blush. It was Jacqueline, or Jackie, Heather. She was gorgeous. Her gray pleat skirt rustled as she leaned against her locker, on my right. She didn't know that I had a crush on her. Brandon also seemed to like her. He smiled.

"Oh, it was nothing." He said. "Just nothing."

"Well, you guys can still be total idiots, even if it was nothing." She said as the bell rang.

Oh, snap. Mr. Tiger, or The Tiger, was just going to kill us.

**A Tigerstar plushie for everone that reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, it's me again! Sorry about not updating on Sunday. I totally frogot. I hope you like the dress choice for Mrs. Bright, A.K.A. Brightheart. Now, for the things I promised you... *tosses out Tigerstar plushies* There you go! **

**Disclaimer: Me: Jay, do the disclaimer.**

**Jay: Why?**

**Me: Because.**

**Jay: Fine. DawnShadowQueen does not own Warriors.**

**Me: ****_And_****?**

**Jay: ****_And_**** she is awesome.**

**Me: Yup.**

* * *

Holly's POV

I put my books away as the bell rings. Social Studies with Mrs. Bright. Nice. She wasn't too bad. I saw that Jay had P.E. He'd probably sit out. I go to her classroom and she smiles. Mrs. Bright is wearing jeans and a white sweater. "Hello. And you are...?"

"Holly Fire." I reply, smiling.

"I'm Mrs. Bright. Leo's told me a bit about you."

"He's my older brother."

"Ah, yes. Now, please choose a seat."

I smile and walk over to a seat in the middle of the room. Soon kids start streaming in. I smile as I see Jackie walking in. She grins. "Hi, Holly. My summer was so cool. I know you went to France, but where are those photos you promised me?"

I laugh. "You never forget anything." I grin. "Here." I fan out photos as Jackie looks at them. "Nice shot of the Effiel Tower." she smiles.

"Did you bring any pictures?"

"Oh, yeah. You never go to the worlds biggest ameusment park without taking photos. Ever!" Jackie pushed back a strand of blond hair that came loose from her ponytail. "Here."

"Awesome." I say as I look at the pictures. "What's next, the world's-"

"Biggest water park." says Jackie. "And I'm totally gonna take pictures! Definitely!"

I smile as the last of the students file in. "Allie!" cries Jackie suddenly. "I thought you weren't coming to Warriors High!"

"Hi, Jackie!" Allison Blossom high-fives Jackie and goes to sit on my left. "Hey, Holly!"

"Hi, Allie!" I grin.

Mrs. Bright claps her hands and the room falls silent. "Hello everyone, my name is Mrs. Bright, and welcome to Warriors High! Now I'll take attendence, and we'll start the lesson." She took attendence and smiled when she was finished."Alright, now I'll put a slip of paper on your desk. He or she will be your partner for this homework assignment."

I crossed my fingers and hoped for Jackie. When I flipped over my piece of paper...

Alexander Mouse.

My secret crush.

**Review, people. The review button wants to be pressed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi, people! Alright, I'll just do a thing called...**

**Reply to Reviews! (RtR)**

**Kylestar: Yes, and maybe. You'll have to READ ON TO FIND OUT.**

**A lot of people seem to like Holly/Mouse. Hmm, maybe I'll do a love triangle...**

**Sorry about the short chapters. I'll do some revisions soon.**

Leo's POV

I rushed into the classroom. Mr. Tiger's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Fire, do you realize that you are late? And you to, Mr. Breeze."

"I"m sorry."

"Very well." I relaxed until...

"You have detention." he said as he handed out two pink slips. "Report to the principal's office at once."

"Yes sir." I said miserably. _This isn't fair! Mr. Tiger has been like this for years! It's so stupid! _He walked out of the classroom. "Hello." smiled Mrs. Silver. She was pretty and young but her face fell when she saw the pink slip. "Detention." I said glumly.

"Oh, that's horrible. Mr. Tiger has always been a strict teacher, but detention?"

"Strict?" asked Brandon. "He's a stupid teacher! He's the worst in history! Ever!"

"Don't say that, Brandon! You should know better!"

"Yeah." I chimed in.

"Shut up, Leonardo!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you, you idiot!"

"Boys." Mrs. Slver's voice was cold. "I will not torlerate arguing in my office. Please return to class at once."

I sighed and trudged back.

"Now, please pay attention. We have started the math test and now please sit down and begin." I sighed and did as he asked. Soon it was time to pass the papers to the front. Phew. I had checked my answers. All right. I did as the bell rang. _S__cience. Mrs. Sand._

**Review for a cookie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, time for another chapter! Cookies! O O O! My virtual cookies. Aren't you proud? :)**

**RtR:**

**Mossypelt11: Thanks!**

**Acornflight: Here, have some more! O O O **

**Kylestar: Yeah, I couldn't really do a HollyXMouse thing in Leo's POV. Oh, and I'm updating now. Like, right this moment. Sorry for the wait. **

* * *

Jay's POV

"Alright, there's nothing like a good set of sprints around the school to start off the day!" Jay groaned. _At least I won't have to do them. Thank god. Dad won't be too mean, right?_But he spoke too soon, of course...

"Yes, you included, Jay." Jay groaned.

"But-"

"I know you're blind, but still!"

"Fine! But what about Alexandra?"

Alexandra Briar had her spine broken and was currently in a wheelchair. "Hey! I can still keep up! Please, Mr. Bramble?"

"Of course, Alexandra. We'll wait for you."

Jay knew that this wasn't true. Nobody would wait for her.

"Hey, Alexander! I can run faster than you!" came a voice. River Berry.

"River, are you always so boastful?" Gwendolyn Honey.

"Oh, sorry, Gwen."

Jay sighed. Why was River so stupid and arrogant. _River couldn't be more of an airhead if he tried._ He thought sarcasticly.

"Now! Sprints!"

Jay began to run, stumbling around, and then he felt a huge push at his back, and a jolt of pain in his head, and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! I understand if you guys have given up on this story, but I promise I will never do that again! Thanks for understanding. Here, I put a pretty long chapter in for you guys.**

Jay's POV

"Uggh..." Jay sighed. "Mrs. Leaf? Is it you? What happened?"

"Well..." Mrs. Leaf took a deep breath. "Mr. Breeze outside-"

"Hey! It's not my fault that Jay was so stupid that he tripped!" Brandon's angry voice cut thorough the air. "He's blind! Jay should be in some blind kid's school! He's not even old enough to be in-"

"Enough. Mr. Breeze, I am very dissapointed in you." Mr. Fire's voice was cold and angry. "Shoving a student, a blind one nonetheless, lying about it, and _hitting_ him..."

"Mr. Fire" I think Jay..." Mrs. Silver's voice joined the commotion.

Their voices dropped.

"He... Brandon _hit_ me?! Couldn't you have woken me up earlier?! I could have-!"

"Jay." Mrs. Leaf's voice was worried. "Your head hit a rock and you got knocked out. But there are going to be some nasty bruises on you, not to mention that broken wrist-"

"I've got a broken wrist?" asked Jay. He tried to sit up. "Oww!"

"Yes, you do. I've put it in a splint, but it'll still hurt."

"Which wrist? I'm right handed."

"Your left one."

Jay heaved a sigh of relif. "Thank God."

Then Brandon's voice came out again. "What? Why do I get detention because a stupid cripple-"

Jay's blood pounded in his ears. He'd always been teased, been rejected. And now? Here? "SHUT UP!" Jay screamed, launching himself at Brandon.

"Oh, little blind baby is going to hit me-"

Jay punched Brandon in the face, and there was a very intense fight between the two.

Then he was grabbed from behind. "Let me go!" he screamed. "

"No." the voice was cold. "Mrs. Spots?" he asked. She was suprisingly strong.

"I won't tolerate fighting in my office." said Mr. Fire. "Mr. Bramble?" he asked over the intercom.

Jay gulped. He was dead meat.


	8. Chapter 8

Holly's POV

I smiled nervously. "Alex?" I call.

"Hey Holly." he grins. "Guess what? I'm your partner for the homework assignment."

"Um, yeah. Cool." I say.

"Now, write an essay about a person you both like." said Mrs. Bright. "And the essay is due in a week."

I groan. I _hate_ essays. And who did we both like...?

"Holly. We should do the thing on Leo."

"Wha- Oh." I blush and turn my head away. _Come on Holly. Don't freak out. Don't freak_ _out. _

"So..."

"Yeah. We should do it on Leo. He's super fast and he's like the best at everything. I also think-" Too late. I realize I'm rambling.

Alexander is looking at me weird. Oops.

"Um... Sure..." he says.

Thank God, Mrs. Bright interupts us. "Now-"

Just when the intercom blares "Mr. Bramble, Holly Fire, and Leo Fire. May we see you now? Jay is in the Helth Room."

"Sorry, gotta go." I say. Then I run out of the classroom so fast, any faster and there would have been a permenant scorch mark on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry for putting this story on temorary hiatus. Here's the new chapter. If you are reading this, thanks for sticking with me.**

Leo's POV

i grab my stuff and walk to Mrs. Sand's science class. Well, my stuff is a lucky pencil. That's it. A really short pencil. I don't know why I have it. I just do. Then, the intercom blares out "Mr. Bramble, Holly Fire, and Leonardo Fire. Please report to the office. There has been a injury."

"Leo." Iris Ivy taps my shoulder. She and her sister, Jasmine Dove, live in my neighborhood. We know each other well enough. "Jay wasn't called."

My eyes widen. Jay! "You don't need to tell me that!" I snap, then I felt horrible. Iris steps back like I had slapped her.

"I just thought you wanted to know!"she says angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. Now..."

"You should get going."

I nod. Then start to run. I skid into the office. Mrs. Silver looks at me a bit disaproovingly. "Don't run." she reminds me. I nod.

"Is Jay..."

"He's fine. Just a broken wrist. It's not like he's going to die."

With a start, I realize that Mrs. Silver really is worried about Jay. I wonder why as Holly skids in like me.

"Is Jay fine?"

"Yes. He broke his wrist."

"No! Brandon broke it!"

Brandon Breeze. I hated him He was impossible! And now...

"I'm gonna squish him like a bug." i growl as I punch one fist into my hand. "He'd better look out."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know it's been ages since I last updated, and I'll understand if you have given up on this.**

Holly's POV

"No! Leo, don't!" I cry. "Jay's fine-"

Leo turned on me "Jay is not fine."

"Or is he?" asked an annoying voice. Brandon.

"I'm warnng you-"

"Leo, don't!"

I cry. Mrs. Silver is halfway across the room but Leo is faster. He rears up his fist for a punch but Brandon slams him hard in the nose. Leo rears back as his nose starts to bleed and Mrs. Silver glares at both of them.

"If you are going to have a fistfight in my office, I suggest you leave now." she says.

"Well, you piece of-" starts Brandon.

"Don't you dare talk to my brother like that!" i cry and do something I would never regret. I kicked Brandon in the stomach. Really hard.

Leo stares at me. finally, he grins, even through his nosebleed. "Good one Holly." he says. "Really good one."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for not giving up on this, guys! I had a huge case of writers block, and suggestions would be appreciated! A lot! I'm running up a bill for virtual cookies, hmm... Can you guys figure out who Mrs. Silver is? HINT: Out of the four elements, she prefers water... And I have a poll for who should Holly be with on my profile. You can vote by review if you don't have an account.**

Jay's POV

"Don't you dare call my brother that!" cried a voice. Holly's voice!

I jerk upright. "Holly!" I cry.

"Jay! Lie down." There was an unsual amont of worry in her voice, but it should be nothing.

"Why?! Holly-"

"Is getting punished."

Just as... "I cannot belive this behavior of all three of you! I am calling your parents now!" Mrs. Silver.

"Guess what Jay!" Leo. "We finally recruited Holly to the dark side! Get the cookies ready!"

I grin. "Don't. It's you who'll run up a huge cookie bill."

"This is not a thing to be celebrating." said Ms. Leaf sternly, but a smile was creeping up into her voice.

"Who's next?" asks Leo. "Kirk Berry?"

"Yeah." laughs Holly. "For sure."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi guys! I fianally came up with a new chapter, yay! Suggestions still super appriciated(not sure if I spelled that right). Without further ado, I present to you... virtual cookies and Leo plushies to everyone who is reading this right now!**

Holly's POV

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, footsteps sounded in the hall.

"Oh crap." hissed Leo. "We are-"

"You three are grounded for a month and no allowance during that time too." said a very angry Dad.

"Bernie-" says Mrs. Silver. I am confused until Mr. Fire steps out of his office.

I clap my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing. _Mr. Fire's first name is Bernie?! _Leo and Jay are doing likewise, and I finally have to stuff my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing.

"I guess we're dead." says Jay, the first to recover from the laughing break.

"Pretty much." says Leo.

"It wasn't Jay's fault." came Mrs. Leaf's voice."He was just in the Health Room. There he is now!"

"Still, we need to find ou the truth." says Mr. Fire. "This is a very serious case... Assult..."

"It could have killed him!" says Mrs. Silver.

"I know, Lauren." I assume this is Mrs. Silver's first name.

"But..."

"It's wose than it looks."

"Not." I smile to Leo and Jay. "It was totally worth it."


End file.
